Flipped
by sweetreeses
Summary: T-Rizzle and Buttah are room mates.Then there is Benzo. Each day things changes little by little which complicate their friendship. She loves her, but she don't.Then there's someone who loves her secretly. Wanna know who is who? Then read. and review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: How I wished I own these people, aside from my story, I OWN NOTHING. **

**Prologue**

* * *

"Shit!" Troian sputtered, her mouth stuffed with a handful of popcorn as she jerked up from the couch on shay, horrified, when suddenly a bloody, rotten skinned creature also known as Zombie, appeared on the TV screen, causing the bowl of popcorn to stumble up on shay's lap.

It's Friday, The scenes needed to be shoot that day has been finished just this late afternoon, so the set packed up early. Troian told Shay that she'll be meeting up with Patrick right after, and they split up not till they agreed for a movie night as Shay suggested.

So tonight, these two roomies, in an up-and-down apartment, where cuddled up on a sofa enjoying a movie marathon.

They are now half-way the zombie film, two rom-com movies finished, and four more later, eventually.

"Careful Troi, were running out of popcorn." Shay warned her when she accidentally hit it when she hid on shay s side.

Buttered popcorns were scattered everywhere near them. The small living room is dimly lit with the only light emanating from a 29 inches LCD TV.

"Oh, sorry Hun, it's just- that scene was- gruesome. "She reasoned lamely.

Oooh, That husky voice.

"Yeah, "she agreed glancing at her friend; a smirk crawled on her face. "And NO-, I mean, look at yourself Hun," she tilted her head on the side, teasing her "you look… scared."

Troian scooted a few inches away from her then looked at the screen in the corner of her eyes. "No, I'm so NOT. . ." She convinced "I told you, I'll never be scared with this kind of films," she reminds Shay, who's raising her eyebrow at her that says "REALLY? " "We all know those are just props, make up and pros-"

"Troi, relax." Shay laughs at Troian's not-so-Troian behavior, nudging her roommate with her elbow.

"What's funny?" Troi asked, flashing her death glare.

"Oh, it's nothing, missy." She waved her hand at her dismissively.

Their heads whipped back at the screen the moment they heard a scream.

" .GOD.!, Run you idiot!" Troian shouts at the screen, hands clutching and tugging Shay's shirt. While the other holds the bowl far enough Troian's reach, just in case she jerks up again. But in an instant, the bowl was thrown in the air when Troian jumps on Shay's side. "Bloody hell!"

Shay hasn't paid anymore attention to what have caused Troian to utter such words, in an impulse, moved to reach with all her might the flying bowl, though, she could have just let it fall, and in a split of second it toppled on the floor.

And speak of fall, Shay who's gotten out of balance, for chasing the damn bowl, hand scrambling, feeling for anything steady to old on, was unluckily pulls Troian with her.

"Ooopf!" Shay breathed sharply as another body fell on the floor, on top of her, actually.

"Ugh." Troian moaned.

The two roomies haven't moved yet due to the impact.

"Nice move, Shannon." The pale skinned one growled sarcastically.

Shay whose sight is spinning, rubs her temple "Honey, don't tell me it's my fault, I am certain you are the reason why we're spread out on the floor," she stated "oh, and by the way, I am so thankful it's carpeted, oh gosh, just think of it what might have happened to my head if it wasn't." She mumbled with relief. Her eyes are on the ceiling.

Troian raised her head from her lying position on Shay' s side, eyes narrowed as she respond " Hun," mimicking shay's tone "I can't see why '_it's my fault we are now spread out on the floor_'," she quoted using her one hand, as she leaned on her elbow, staring down at Shay with a scowl."Because I'm certain it's '_You_' who pulled me down with you." She continued, picking a couple of buttered popcorn sticking on Shay's hair and popping it on her mouth. Raising her eyebrow further, challenging Shay to defend herself.

Then innocently, she licked the butter on her fingers not just soundly.

* * *

As for Shay, who was now stunned right at this moment, seems either she hasn't found the words to bark back to their usual playful bickering, or just too stunned as she was to even pay anymore attention on what Troian has just said. Because right now her heart was beating so fast AGAIN, that happens only whenever she's so close to her like this.

Addition to that is the look she's giving Shay with that finger licking she's doing, and Shay who was by now probably just mistaking Troian's actions onto the other means.

Her lips slightly parted, shifting her gaze back and forth Troian's eyes, nose, cheek and that cleft chin of hers. The same feelings flowing inside her, not just today but ever since the day, the first week after the move, makes her wonder. It's so unfamiliar and so new (and in each passing day the feeling that's unknown to her becomes more and more intense), though it's the same in some circumstances but still a bit … different. Twice it crossed her mind the idea of going with the flow and figure things out on the way. And because of her adventurous nature, something on her urges her to try it regardless of the outcomes to see the difference, if there is, and to discover what lies beneath.

The smirk wears off on Troian's face the second she noticed her roommate's eyes rolling all over her face. She has seen this kind of look, and she won't mistake it as a way to seek inspiration for Shay to use as a gummy bullet to fire back at her.

She has seen this so often from Shay, particularly this past couple of days.

There are times she caught her either occasionally glancing at her for so long that it's so unnecessarily, or giving her a once over with a flushed face right after , and or look at her with such adoration (according to Troian).

Whichever of those ways Shay would look at her, though, She would have smiled inwardly, or smirked at her dorkiness and somehow would even make her feel attractive herself and be proud that even Shay who is beautiful inside and out is checking her out.

That's her instant reaction before, right at this point, though, it's different.

She don't know, but it really seems different, because one, it makes her uncomfortable AND it's creeping her out.

Its like there's something so unexpected going to happen and she's not ready.

She can't even find a clue on what was happening or more like about to happen.., it might be also she is missing something or maybe she is ignoring things after or not thinking its impossibilities.

"Uh, Troi?"

"Yeah." Troian blurted out. Startled after the long silence between them.

There's something on Shay that she just couldn't put her finger on it, that however the doubts and nervousness on Troian seems to slowly vanished, and replaced it with worry in Troian' s eyes.

Shay could see it, even feel it.

That is what urged the thoughts in her mind to halt for further self analysis,

weighing feelings

and listing down the pros and cons,

and possible outcomes.

And that whatever happens, it's now or never,

she's decided and it's final.

All she needed to do now is to voice it out.

So she cleared her throat, voice slightly trembling in nervousness accompanied by rapid beating of her heart, she started.

"Troi-"

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Just in case you guys are wondering, the Prologue is the first half of the climax of the story. It wasn't the climax, though; I mean, it's just the starting point where things become more complicated.**

**Then after that, I'm gonna start again in the beginning, and that's a long-long way before this moment. Then after that, the future. Or alternate. You choose.**

**So, if you guys find this story interesting, then I'll continue writing it. **

**I have plans on this, I have the plot prepared and are arranged for each chapter.**

**Just tell me.**

**Review please.**

**SweetReeses**


	2. This is me, so what?

Bee-beep

bee-beep

bee-beep

bee-be- tap

Rolling over, a smile curved her lips as she squinted on the white ceiling.

Shay sat up and gently paws her eyes; she then bent backwards and does a couple of stretching.

She paused and looks up at the door when she heard a faint sound of strings being strummed and heavy blows on drums. Smirking knowingly, she rolled out of her bed and run her fingers through her disheveled hair as she started towards the bedroom door.

The song The suburbs blaring downstairs is what greeted her once she opened the door; quietly she descends the stairs on her tip toes.

Shay clamped her mouth shut, resisting laughter to escape her mouth, as she sees the brown headed rocking back and forth on the beat.

Silently she tip toed again, passing the small living room through the kitchen counter, where the fried eggs and sliced breads were laid. The bitter-sweet smell of the coffee being brewed on the far side of the counter fills her nose. She sat there content just having some fun watching her friend whose back was on her, busy flipping the bacons, while her foot drumming and stomping on the cabinets below.

And when in the "heat of the moment"…

"Sometimes I can't believe it  
I'm movin' past the feeling  
Sometimes I can't believe it  
I'm movin' past the feeling and into the night…" Troian sang.

Shay covered her reddened face with both her hands as she tried to suppress her laughter.

Troian singing and being carried away with the music wasn't bad at all. She just found it funny for some reasons.

And it's cute.

So cute.

And Troian on the loose for a bit of time, to have something to enjoy herself with, is a good thing. Because once they're already on the set, they all have to concentrate on portraying their roles.

"…So can you understand?  
Why I want a daughter while I'm still young  
I wanna hold her hand  
And show her some beauty  
Before this damage is done…" She flipped the bacon one last time, and scooped it, placing it to the other piles of bacon on a rectangular plate she's holding.

Then she turned around to set the plate on the counter."But if it's too much to a-"she was suddenly cut off in surprised. Immediately, she felt her blood rushed to her face.

Shay in her floral Pjs, sitting across her, lips sucked in, sitting on a bar stool, bent forward and hands clutching her stomach, and her face is beet red.

There's a staring contest transpired, more like they're reading each others' expressions.

Troian recomposed herself, embarrassment already drained. In her opinion, there's nothing to get embarrassed for.

She set the plate and put her hands on her hips. "Just spill it." She demanded, sporting a pouty face.

And just like that, Shay burst out laughing, however, it's just the remains, most of it were eaten by her guilt. So it lasts only less than 10 minutes. "Sorry." She apologized, wiping the happy tears with her long-sleeves, and let out a happy sigh. Ok, too much for happiness.

"That's all?" Troian asked bitterly.

"I'm very-very sorry, hun." She repeated, eyes pleading.

"No, I'm referring to your merciless laugh, is that all?" she huffed; she rolled her eyes, playful enough to assure her that she not mad at her, or whatever.

She just asked, though, she's not waiting for Shay's answer.

And as if the words "Never mind, don't answer that." has spoken out to Shay, the latter just smiled at her sweetly. "Let's eat." She declared, putting off the apron she then sat down across Shay.

* * *

Shay chewing her bacon raised her eyes on the pitcher of orange juice beside Troi. "Uh Troi, could you please pour me some."

"Sure thing." She reached for a glass beside her.

A wicked grin appears on Shay's face when she caught sight of a rock music icon imprinted on Troian's loose purple shirt.

"Here" Troian passed the glass with a smile, raising an eyebrow at grinning Shay that says "What?"

"Thanks." She smiled back gratefully, then snickered, "Elliot Smith, huh."

As a response, the other gave her a look that says "Uhuh, something wrong with it?"

In return, Shay just shrugged and opens her mouth to bring out a topic. "So, what's the score between you and Mr. Adams?" She teased playfully, and waited for a reply as her room mate busied herself in her food, a dimpled smile brightened her face. "Hey, don't I get any updates?" She whined, all she received though was a widened smile from a daydreaming T-bone. Figuring she won't get any better response, she huffed and rose to her feet.

"Since, you're still daydreaming there, I'll go ahead, uh, jump in the shower." She pointed upstairs. "Enjoy." She laughs.

There, she left Troian nibbling on her bacon, staring on to space.

* * *

Flipping the pages of the latest issue of Vogue magazine, she browse the contents looking for anything interesting while waiting for Troian who's b now finished taking a shower and was scrambling through her closet.

After 12 minutes, "You ready, Shay?" she asked walking to the other side of the living room where she left her purse last night.

Shay caught a whiff of a sweet smell, when her friend passed by in front her. It's relaxing her senses and gives a nice sensation within her."Hmm…" she hummed "I like your perfume, Troi." She put the mag down and stood up. Picking up her purse she inquired, "It's new, isn't it?"

"Yup, we bought it last night, uh… Patrick, actually he bought it for me." She said. Noticing her friend dying for more details, she continued. "When we got there, I was like, hmm… I like this one, then he sprayed it on my wrist and sniffed at it, then he said, it smells good on you. Then he went towards the cashier and when he got back, he gave me this." She shrugged, though smiling from ear to ear.

"How sweet" Shay remarked. She then took a look on the brown-vintagy wall clock. "So, let's go?" she asked, fishing the keys on a tray atop the counter.

Troian just stood still, eyes roaming all over Shay's observing her, eyebrow raised. The other should have noticed her not quite moving on where Troi was standing.

"Hun, aren't you going to get moving like now?, 'coz you know, we would be late if you do." She informed, hands gesturing.

"I was just thinking…" she trailed off, head bent on the side, smirking. She checked each piece Shay's wearing, 3 inches high heels, skinny jeans and blue gorgeous top. She then looked at herself, comparing, grey converse, skinny jeans and v-neck T-shirt. "uhh… never mind."

She started to Shay's side and hooked their arms, dragging her outside. "Let's go."

**Tbc…**

* * *

**few-wit…take… two**

Shay: "I like your perfume, Troi."

Troian: (smelling her wrist) it's Patrick's.

Shay: Oh, (mumbling under her breathe) Pat's feminine side, huh. And good taste.

Troian: (heard her mumbling) Hey, It's me who suggested him to wear that perfume.

Shay: … and take note: He consulted the girly stuff guru. (Then lowered her voice, browsing the mag aimlessly) If I were you, I'd better watch my girlfriend, or else… well, who knows-

Troian: Shay, Patrick isn't-wasn't gay, alright. (Her face twisted from a thought, then squirmed) and can we please just drop the topic.

(silence)

Shay: (picturing Mr. Adams wearing hot pink long-sleeved polo, on a floral boxer shorts) hey sponge bob, how do I look sponge bob? (Mimicking Patrick's voice, as she flip through the pages)

Troian: (grabbing a throw pillow)

Shay: (she narrate in a big yet sexy voice) Do you like my smell sponge bob?

Troian: /smack!/ (hitting Shay on the head)

Shay: Ouch! What the-

End.

* * *

**My poor attempt on comic strip.**

** So, what do you think?**

**Please please review.**

**Good or Bad, it's welcome.**


	3. Dinner

**Dinner**

* * *

It's their filming day.

**T**hey were given a few minutes break.

And Shay's having a conversation with Ian, something about charity and foundation. She nods at him occasionally as her eyes shift from him to her room mate in the process.

The said room mate was sitting a few meters away from them, her nose buried on her cellphone for a while now after the announcement of break time. There are times she caught her giggling, but mostly smiling. A crazy thought came to Shay's mind at which she imagined that with that smile that was plastered, glued or for much more accurate word: tattooed on Troian's face, she would absolutely do well if she'd go to a Children's' party, clad in clown's suit and singing a song with kids while playing guitar.

Shay tried to focus her attention on him but then, it seems like there's a magnetic force between them that makes her eyes to keep shifting to her.

Her foot slightly stomps on the floor in frustration.

There is this voice inside her head telling her to walk the way that leads to her fiend's.

And she can't fight it, can't even silenced it.

"Shay, hello? earth to Shay." Ian said. He snaps his fingers to her.

Shaking her head slightly, she said "Oh I'm sorry, Ian... Uh-"

"You spaced out." He laughed a bit. "So what have you decided?"

She knit her eyebrows together, decide about what exactly?

He must have read her expression, so he opened his mouth to repeat what they had talked about, but he then was cut off when Shay excused herself apologetically.

She can't focus on their conversation when there is other thing, odd thought, that's going on in her mind...

Maybe that topic can wait.

So she stood up.

Nervously, she makes her way to Troian.

* * *

**Shay's POV**

Honestly, I have no idea on what I'm going to do once I reached her. I'm not sure about small talk, because for what I could see, her phone is enough for her entertainment. My feet keep on moving until I'm completely in front of her. I stood there, hands sunk deeper into my pockets.

I cleared my throat, so she would notice my presence, but failing. She seemed too engrossed on punching on her cellphone to even acknowledge me.

I just shrugged, moving closer to embrace her with my arms, hugging her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder.

A mix of her perfume and her natural scent fills my nostrils.

It's relaxing.

And it's comforting.

My eyes closed slowly, and I resumed on breathing her.

Oh, isn't this nice. I could surely get used to this.

"Shay," she whispered. She must have turned her face at me, because I can feel her breathe onto my cheek.

Warm.

"You're here, haven't noticed." she said, leaning her head against mine.

She's just kidding, wasn't she?

"I thought so." I murmured. "You seemed pretty busy." I said, gesturing to her phone.

"Uh yeah, I'm chatting with 'Mr. Adams.'." her finger scrolling through her phone, leaning back further to my arms.

"Mr. Adams." I repeated. I got this odd feeling, actually a bunch of odd feelings. And this one, it is tightening my chest.

There's silence in the air.

"Hun."

"Yeah."

"What do you have in mind for dinner?" I asked, my eyes still closed, enjoying my newly found habit: Inhaling Troian's scent.

An idea struck me. "You know, I really liked this Filipino food, my mom taught me on how to cook it. And I want you to try it, they called it Pancit." I paused pondering to a thought popped onto my head. "Or we can just order take out foods... Like Chinese food; that's if you're too tired to cook. You decide." I stated, wrapping Troian up in a tight embrace.

I waited for her reply, but I didn't get any. "Troi, hun." I tilt my head, catching her eyes.

"What?" She responds, smiling again at her phone.

She and her phone are getting along so well, that she completely ignored me.

I let out a defeated sigh.

I'm so disappointed that I feel like there's a huge boulder on my shoulders, it slumped down.

I released Troian and walked over to the other side of the table, across her.

Plopping down on the monobloc chair, I fiddled the Emily bracelet wrapped around my wrist.

"What is it, Shay?"

I sighed for the third or forth time. "I was just asking you if you'll going to stay for dinner with me or you're going to go somewhere else..." I asked instead.

"Actually," she started, giving me an apologetic look. "I'm going out-"

"Mr. Adams." I finished for her. Of course he would have invited her. What do I expect? They're chatting, there was no two way for Him to ask her out. And why the hell am I acting this way, anyway.

"Hey guys!"Ashley perked up. Who's instantly materialized in front of us.

"Hi, Ashley." Troian greeted back.

"Hey."I said giving her a half smile.

She leaned down on the table by her forearms, looking back and forth between Troi and me.

Troian went back on tapping on her phone, and me, here I was, all smile, observing Ashley, pretending all is well.

"What's up?" we said in unison, then laughed realizing what was just happened. "Seriously Shay, what's up." she reached up, pushing the stray hairs off my face. She flashes me a smile.

"Not much, just Troian here smiling at her phone, and me, asking random questions, you know, just making sure she's still with us- on earth." I said grinning, wiggling my brow at her.

Her smile somewhat raised my spirit.

Then suddenly, it changed. She's looking at me with her blue eyes narrowed, scrutinizing I guess.

Great, she didn't buy it. Well it's not a complete lie, is it?

"You sure?" she asked in a low voice, watching Troian in the corner of her eyes.

I glanced at Troian, then furrowing my brows at Ashley. Feign innocence.

She shrugged, drawing her hand onto mine, squeezing it. Gosh, why do I feel like she has an idea what's going on with me.

"Are you up for a little chat with your fans?" She asked which triggers me to look around, excitement slowly building up inside. Ashley too, looks around.

"What- what are you looking... for?"

"Fans." I answered, stating the obvious, frowning when I didn't see any unfamiliar faces.

Ashley laughed at that. "No, Shay," I look back at her."There's one thing in the internet that they called Ustream, I thought you know about that."

"Yeah, Ustream." I confirmed. That's when the thought dawned on me."Oh." I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment. Stupid.

Ashley is smiling fondly at me. Who am I kidding? Apparently, she's laughing at me inwardly. "Ok, so you're saying, we're going to have a little chat with the fans via Ustream, when?"

"You got it, Shay." she teased, draping her arm around my shoulder.

I smacked her arm "Stop making fun of me, Ash. Meanie." I said pouting. "And FYI, Ash, I had known what Ustream is ever since it was published."

"Ever since it was published, huh." she continued her teasing.

"You just made me confused, that am why. You know how I am when it comes to them." I explained.

We looked at each other for what felt like a minute.

I really like those eyes,

That blond hair...

I smirked at myself, reminds me of things I did to myself, in my younger me. "So when is it?" I repeat.

"Tonight, after the shoot. Then," she glanced at Troi then back at me. "We can have dinner after, if you like."

"Sure, that would be fun."

"What do you prefer, pizza, cupcakes, sushi..." She trailed off, waiting for me to decide.

Interlacing our hands together, the one that's around my shoulder.

I looked up at Troian, for once this past few minutes; I was surprised, our eyes met. And I immediately thought about her."But," I began, a bit hesitating. Troian smiled at me. "Hun, do you, uh, want me to pick you up after? after you dinner or whatsoever... with Patrick, I mean." I stammered.

"No thanks, that's so sweet of you, Shay. But I believed, Patrick would take me home." she said, after a moment her eyes widened. "I mean, drive me back home." she rephrased, blushing.

I nod at her. If it wasn't because of this weird feeling, I would have laughed at her.

"So Ustream and dinner it is." I turned to Ashley.

"It's settled then." Ashley concluded, standing up straight. "By the way, Marlene asked me to tell you that you're on after ten more minutes."

"OK." I nod at her, and then she turned around to leave. She had walked a couple of meters away, when she turned back again.

" Aren't you supposedly moving now to go to hair and make-up?"

"I still have 10 minutes, remember?" I remind her.

"Oh right, that. Actually," She holds on to my arms and pulls me to my feet. "You only have 3 minutes left to prepare for your scenes."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Not that I am complaining about getting back to work right now.

"When I came here, we talked, right. Your ten minutes starts there. So come on."She explained. "Your Princess Maya is waiting for you." she added, dragging me to Madi Line's place.

"Wait." I said.

Backpedalling to Troian, and leaned in to her, I kissed her quickly and soundly on the cheek.

"See you later."

"See you later." She replied. She smiled sweetly at me. "I'll make it up to you, Shay, I promise."

Walking towards Ashley, I held out my hand to her. She took it gladly, and we marched down the path.

* * *

**Tbc...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story.**

**It's very much appreciated.**

** Blink 22- classmate thanks for your support, just don't mention this to anyone I know, is that clear?**

**So there you go, Chapter 3 finished.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I do really need your opinion and your thoughts.**

**Please do review. **

**Even a short line like:**

**Love it.**

**Or please update soon.**

**Or well done**

**Or...**

**Or...**

**Just leave a review. So I would know if you want me to continue.**

**Or you can just say: Stop it. **

**NO. Just kidding.**

**SweetReeses.**


End file.
